User blog:3krok/G4E Related Announcements
Delayed telling of G4E going-ons has gotten me to place them all into one neat little blog. News Legacy -Battlers More specifically, LB2. What's the status of LB2? What happened to it? Nothing really happened to it, though I've decided that I'd like to hold LB2's production back until I'm a lot more experienced with what I do. As one of the most popular series I have to offer, I should apologize deeply for the delay. What about LBxFoR!? WHERE IS IT!? No comment, it hasn't been talked over with Ecruos. And the LB Spin-offs? I don't know what to do with them right now, LB-Wise, I'd like to focus on A) The sequel, and B) The remake of the first game, which will come out after LB2. LB2 itself will be reworked slightly, removing characters such as the abysmal EXE. Will you be adding characters? Don't count on it. I'd like to narrow the roster down to something that's more realistic. Timeleapt Is there anything really to announce about Timeleapt? What was with the delays on Episode 04. Stressful week, don't shank me, it won't happen again. Will Timeleapt be getting any game adaptions? Possibly. Extraterrestrial Inception is in concept right now, though it doesn't have anything to do with Timeleapt's story, so it doesn't count in this case. Anything else planned for Timeleapt? TL Month, but you'll find out about that some other time. Project Tanoshimi Is Project Tanoshimi dead because the DR fad is dead? Absolutely not. Are you still working on it, then? Yes, and no. Technically, I'm not the one in charge anymore, I'll just be tweaking things with the project here and there. G4E Ultimate All Stars What about this? Are you still working on this? I guess you could say that, I'm going to actually start over with GUA, I don't believe I did very well on it, the same reason I'm remaking the first Legacy -Battlers game, the game will be completely redone to the best of my ability under a new name, the name will be G×: G-Cross. ''It will have a more worked on roster, and I will spread the characters and stages fairly, I want a proper tribute to my past work, not one that glorifies LB with 5-6 characters. '''When will G× get a page?' Very soon! By the time this blog post is done, the page will be under construction. Jupiter and Venus? Are they gone from 'G×?' Maybe, I haven't decided that yet. What about the guest characters? Will they be staying? I'm very iffy on keeping them, but it's likely that they won't be gone. Dorimubatoru What about Dorimubatoru? Is that dead? No. When will it be out? The Beta is already out. Legacy -Battlers Remake Will anything be added to the game that wasn't in the original? No. So the game will be the same? Technically not, since I'm using a different engine for LB2 than I did for LB1, this game will work on a different engine and have the same mechanics as LB2 will. What's the project called? No name for it yet. Physicality Is Physicality dead? Absolutely not. So are you still working on it. From time to time, I revisit the concept, so yes. Uh, I guess that covers everything I had to say... OBLIGATORY SIGNATURE Tomorrow is the only thing that comes to you even if you don't do anything. Everything else in life has to be fought for, so go out and get what you want! 15:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts